Star wars: Nebula Pursuit
by Billydee20
Summary: 6 years later, Rour became a hunting teacher to advance his intelligence to others. They all took a field trip to the Nebula Pursuit, but as soon as they explore things, one of the classmates are missing. Can Rour finds the classmate?
1. Chapter 1

In space, Lino got into the cruiser. He shoots sulfur flares at the other spaceships, but missed one of them. He transform his cruiser into a missile. Everyone was aiming at the missile, however, the armor of the missile is very durable. Lino puts on his defense armor all around.

It starts to devastate the bottom of the ship, so he quickly got out of the blown up missile. He may resemble as boba fett by the armor, only with grey and blue. The evil droid were firing at Lino. He took out his nu-sword, thus shredding any nearby droids ahead. All of the broken droids came together and create a giant, menacing robot. Lino fought with the robot, he even dodges some of the lasers that was thrown at him. He finally stabs the robot in the heart. Lino was smiling as he just saved the entire galaxy. Little did he know, the robot was still alive. It grabs the nu-sword and stabs Lino. He was shocked at that unexpected defeated.

The stimulater reality wore off when Lino virtually got killed. He took it off of his face and looks at everybody. He was still in the classroom, being the test subject. "Whoa, that felt real, " said Lino. The bell starts ringing. "Alright class, we're going to a field trip tomorrow, so be sure that you'll have your permission slips ready by then, " said the teacher. "So, are you ready for the field trip tomorrow, " asked the girl. Lino replied, "Yeah! I can't wait to see the Nebula Pursuit. Ever since I was kidnapped by those Vlairs, it made me want to look at other planets. " They both were walking in the hallway and talking about more. "So, what's your name, " he asked. "Willow." "Lino." They both got along really well, and it looks like they're already good friends, even if they're 12 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

Rour had a nice loft from his hunting days. He tries to move things by using the force, but fails completely. The holographic communicator was ringing. "Yes, Mr. President?" "Rour, while I'm on vacation, I need you to keep a close eye on everyone. I'm trusting you with all my heart. " Rour looks a little bit worried, but shrugs it off. "Don't worry, sir; I won't let you down. " He hangs up the device.

There was a knock on the door. Rour comes closer to the door, unlocking five different latches. The vice president walks into the place, trying to talk to Rour. "I've heard that the president put you in charge, " he said. Rour replied, "How did you find out? " The vice president gave a smirk, "I heard the conversation with the force. " He sat down on Rour's couch, "What I'm here for is the detail for your new job. " Vice president continues, "Even on your first day, give the kids something to learn about. You're a hunter, tell them about hunting food or finding rare items. "

The conversation was not taking a friendly turn, "What are you talking about? My job is not kid stuff, it's dangerous work and I'll have to be careful for them not to freak out." He looks at Rour with a determine look on his face. "Ok, I guess that I was wrong, you do care about the job. And I want you to be the best teacher that anyone has ever seen. " They both shook hands and came to an agreement. The vice president has left Rour's place. Rour wanted the job as a teacher to look out for more kids. He wanted to be a positive influence for every one of them. But what will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Later, Lino was at his adoptive parents house. He plays with the antigravity table, and made items float above the table. His adoptive parents are named Silas and Marnie Cupport. They also have an alien pet; he's a rare specie called the Jonbirq. There was a knock on the door, and Lino answers it. Gringy saw Lino for the first time in 6 years. Ever since they found homes, they haven't been in contact with each other for a while.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever, " he said. "I know, I go to a different school now, and I've made tons of friends, " she said. "So, I guess we're both busy a lot. " Marnie and Silas notice that Gringy has returned here. "Gringy? Is that really you? You've grown up! " They went to give her a hug. "Thanks, I miss you guys, too. " She notices the Jonbirq, "I see that you guys have a pet. " "Yes, he was valuable in our hearts. He keeps this family together, " said Marnie. "Uh, Lino, can I talk to you privately? " "Ok, mom, dad, I'll be back."

They went by the door. "I heard that you're going to a field trip tomorrow, " said Gringy. "How, " he said. "One of your friends were talking about it and they said your name. " "Did Willow tell you that?" "Who's Willow? " He looks dumbfounded. "Never mind. " "No, who's Willow? " He took a deep breath to tell her because he knew she liked him, "Willow is my friend that I just met today, but she is just my friend. " Even though, Gringy hasn't been in Lino's life in years, she developed a crush on him. "I have to go. " "Look, if it's about the friend thing, then-" she interrupted him, "I'm fine, Lino. Just be careful on the field trip. " She went to her adoptive parents' spaceship and they flew her home. Lino looks concerned for Gringy, but he was also conflicted. Maybe something would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

On the other side of the galaxy, some evil troops called the Seibert are finding their targets in space. They're the most dangerous assassins in the universe. A guy named Doc Marlin is the team leader of the army. He asked, "Have you found anything yet?" "Not yet, sir. "

The whole spaceship was being sucked into the portal. As they thought they were facing their demise, a purplish-black spirit was watching them. The group stares at it for a while, seeing what will happen next. "You!" The spirit was beginning to say something. "I need your help. " "What do you need, " Asked Doc Marlin. "I need...a Flecie!" They looked at each other and got confused. "What do you mean?" "A Flecie...contains...more...power." "Where can we find a Flecie? " "search...every...planet. If you...don't...find...a Flecie, I'll...vaporize...all of you...and eat...the remainings." The Leader of the team agrees on it, "Ok, just give us some time to find these 'Flecies'."

The spaceship was in control again and now, they are searching for a Flecie. "Hey boss, " said the soldier. "Yes?" "Do you think we'll have enough time to search for a Flecie and assassinate someone without risking the company? " "I don't know, soldier, but what I do know is that whatever we do, it can always be for the money. " He was sure flying a lot faster now. The Seibert was on the mission to capture a Flecie. Would they accomplish their goals and live? Find out.


	5. Chapter 5

At the school, the kids were getting ready to go to the Nebula Pursuit. The teacher was counting her students to make sure no one was missing. "Does anyone have their signed permission slips, " she asked. They all handed it to her. Everyone went outside to get on the cruiser jet. "Man, this is going to be so much fun, " Willow exclaims. Lino replied, "I know, I already have the art for it! " Everyone got on the cruiser jet, but the teacher. She spotted Rour from a mile away, he was carrying a briefcase. "Mister, can you do a favor for me?" "I'm sorry; I have to teach a class. " "I'll have a substitute be in the classroom, just help me. " Rour puts down the briefcase and talked, "What do I have to do?" "You can help me teach the about the Nebula Pursuit. " That shocked him, "The Nebula Pursuit? Those are one of the unique planets that is harness by stars. It'll be a great day for them. " "Yes, they deserve it for being good students. Now, shall we go to the Nebula Pursuit? " "We shall." They both got on the cruiser jet with the pilot waving at them. Rour was picking a seat when all of a sudden, Lino was there. "Hey buddy, " Rour said. "Oh hey man. How are you? " "Well, I originally wanted to teach a class today, but your teacher said that she could use some help. Both enough of me. How about you? Did something happen to you?" Lino looks depressed, "Actually, I saw Gringy..." "How was she? Is she living happy with her new parents?" "Yes, but she wasn't too happy that I made a friend. " "Who's that friend?" Willow got back from the bathroom and spotted Rour and Lino talking, "Hey, my name is Willow, and this is my best friend, Lino. " Lino said, "We've already know each other. He was my friend. " They all talked and start laughing, the cruiser was just taking off. As it took off, Gringy was there looking in the sky with a tear. She was heartbroken that someone else was having fun with her friend. Anyways, the adventure still continues...


	6. Chapter 6

During the space ride, Rour spoke to Willow about the event that happened on another planet. Lino joined in, "And then, president Werai saved us all from the Vlairs." Willow looks impressed, she puts her arm around him. Rour also noticed it, "Do you two like each other?" Lino replied, "I don't know; we just met, and it'll be a little weird for us to date." Meanwhile, somewhere in space, the Seibert are scoping the area around them. Doc Marlin spotted a cruiser jet that is heading north. "I think I see something." "What you see, Boss?" "I see something like a cruiser jet flying upwards." They ignited their Nova bikes and were following the cruiser jet. "What if there is no Flecie in there, " said the soldier. "Then we won't give up, " replied Doc Marlin. In the cruiser jet, the teacher notified her students some updates, "Ok, students. We're 2 parsecs away from the Nebula Pursuit. " The kids all cheered. "I can't believe that we're almost there. I want to capture this moment." She grabs her memory compriser device and flashes it towards them. "You know, I'm actually having fun here, and it was nice seeing you again, Lino." "Thanks, I'm just worried about Gringy." Rour looks concerned, "Why? What's wrong?" "She came to my house yesterday and when I told her that I was making friends, and she was upset." Willow hugs a devastated Lino, "I'm sure that she has gotten used to this whole thing. Maybe I can talk to her." Rour was looking back and forth on Lino and Willow. After discussing the issues that Lino was facing, he and Willow might be becoming close friends, even if they just met. The Seibert was still following them. Will the students be annihilated? Find out...


	7. Chapter 7

The pilot uses warp speed to get to the Nebula Pursuit. He would have used it earlier, but it was still charging. They're finally at the Nebula Pursuit, where the stars are seen in person up close, and the atmosphere is heavenly. The kids got off the cruiser and looked around.

"Welcome to the Nebula Pursuit, " said the teacher. "Wow, it's even prettier than I imagined, " said Willow. "Ok class, I need you to follow me as we explore the secrets of the land." The teacher wanted to make sure that Rour was by her side at all times. Willow grabs Lino's hand and he looks astonished. Meanwhile, the Seibert just arrived at the Nebula Pursuit. Doc Marlin got off of his space bike and detected some footprints. "They definitely were here; those are a lot of footprints." "Sir, how do we know that we're not getting into something dangerous, " said the soldier. "Don't you worry about that, I got everything covered." Back on the other side, the class were still walking.

As soon as they stopped, a glowing star was floating upwards, the class uses their device to take a picture of it. "I knew that it was worth walking around, " Lino spoke. "Ok, partner up with your classmates and meet me back at the jet cruiser." Everyone grabs a partner and went separate with each other. "So, Rour, how have you been?" He was looking a little uncomfortable for a second, but shook it off, "I mean, I'm fine. I didn't get your name." "You can call me Keela. " "Ok, Keela. I just care about my little friend." "Yeah, he's the smartest one in the classroom. He's doing great, uh? I didn't get your name. " "You can call me Rour. "

Later, the two kids from class, were looking around the glorious planet. Next thing you know, the Seibert frozed the kid, and kidnaps him. The classmate started to scream really loud. Will Rour finds out that a classmate was just kidnapped and will the Seibert finally succeed their goal? Found out next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

Rour and Keela were sitting and talking. "The Nebula Pursuit looks amazing in person, " said Keela. "It sure is, " said Rour. She scooted towards to him. "You know, I don't know my real parents. They're on the other side of the galaxy, I was hoping to meet them one day. " Rour said, "You do what's right. " They were leaning in for a kiss.

A student interrupted the moment as she was crying. "What's wrong?" concerned Keela. "Some guys took my friend to somewhere!" Rour and Keela both looked at each other and they were looking for the kids, especially Lino and Willow. Meanwhile, the Seibert load in a student in the crater on the space bike. "Well, that went better than I thought, " spoke Doc Marlin. "But sir, where can we find that thing in space?" "We'll summoned it in our own way. " As they were riding, the space bikes were short-circuiting. Doc Marlin was checking out his chart scale. "What is going on with our stuff?" A spatial hole was taking them to an unknown location. They all screamed as they were being dragged away.

Back at the Nebula Pursuit, all of the students gathered together. "Alright class, we're going on a search party for one of your classmates. He was last seen at the left side on the place. Now, let's look for him. " Everyone walked together and were looking for some clues. "I hope that we can find him before it's too late, " said the frightened Willow. "We will find him, Willow. We'll never give up, " responded Lino. As the search was just beginning, they found a logo badge on the ground. "Rour, we've got something, " shouted Lino.

They went over there quick and saw the logo. "Oh no, I've recognized the logo. Listen everyone, we're cancelling the trip and calling off the search. Please get back on the back!" Rour looked afraid of what will happen next. "Rour, what do you think is?" questioned Keela. "They're an intergalactic terrorist army, they'll kill anyone who refuses." Keela panicked, "What are we going to do?" Rour replied, "Don't worry, I have an idea. "


	9. Chapter 9

The jet cruiser hyperspeed all the way back to Bronton. It landed next to the sub-ships. Keela leads the kids behind to school with the remaining time. Rour uses his holographic device on his wrist to contact President Werai. "President Werai, can you hear me?" The holographic Werai appears, "Hello Rour, how are things in Bronton?" "Not good. One of the classmates were kidnapped and our clue is this logo. "

He showed Werai a badge with a red letter on it. He scratches his head and whispered, "Oh no." Rour walks around with the device while speaking, "Do you think they'll come back and try to finish the job again?" "I don't know, it took almost every to stop them 10 years ago. There is one person I know who knows about the group, and sadly, he's one of our prisoners. " Rour has a confused look on his face, "Who?" "Barton." "Barton? The leader Vlair that almost killed you and us? No chance!" Werai breathes in and out, "Rour, what choice do we have? A classmate's life could be in danger and we're the only ones who can save them. Think about it. " Werai ended the call.

Rour was clearing his head, and then, he bumps into Gringy. "Gringy, I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" "Nothing much. I overheard your conversation. " Rour looked embarrassed, "Yeah, it's an emergency. I have to interrogate a prisoner." "Ok. Just keep a eye on Lino." "Ok, I will. It was nice seeing you again, Gringy. " They hugged it out. When Rour left, Gringy went back to the spaceship (with a driver, of course). She tries to look at things carefully because she felt left out on certain things. Can Barton be the solution of finding a their classmate? And will there be a battle between the Flecies and the Seibert? Find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Rour went to the dungeon that was on the other side of the planet. He uses his spaceship to get there. As soon as he landed it, he enters the dungeon without thinking twice. Rour saw the guards and went up to them, "My name is Rour. Can I speak with one of your prisoners?" "What prisoner?" "Barton. " The guards took a second to respond back. "Well, I could let you talk to him, but one of us has to keep a close eye on him. " Rour shook his head in agreement, "Of course. "

One of the guards were following him to the cells and the other one is leading him to Barton. The prisoners were rambunctious and insane, many of them banged there head on the cell and the others were calling them names. After they passed through the prisoners, Rour finally saw Barton in force field room. "Here you go, sir. " Barton looked confused, sad, and frustrated. "May I asked what's wrong?" concerned Rour. "Oh, like you have a clue on what I'm dealing with, " said Barton. "I need your help." "And why should I help you?" "Because if you help me, I can get you out of here. " He looks at Rour and thought long and hard about the decision, "What do you need my help for?" "I need you to tell me more about this. " He showed Barton the logo badge of the Seibert.

"They'll kill anyone who stands up to them. Knowing them, they're scoping through the planets looking for their next victim." "But how do we find them?" "You can't; they find you. And their army is superior, especially Doc Marlin. " Rour looked confused, "Who is Doc Marlin?" "He is this ruthless assassin you could ever meet. Anger him once, he'll kill you. But furthermore, I have nothing else for you. " Rour left the dungeon without looking back. Barton smiles grimly, "I'm glad I could help! " He was disappointed that talking to Barton was a waste of time. He goes back to his spaceship and just took off. It looks like Rour couldn't save a student's life. But will he give up or continues the search? Find out...


	11. Chapter 11

In the beyond dimension, the Seiberts were facing with the monster. He looked weak as if he haven't eaten in years, but he could still do things. They handed the student to the monster. "We have what you wanted. Now, where's our rewards?" Asked Doc Marlin. "You don't get nothing." "We flew across the galaxy when we could have been hunting and now, you're telling us that we don't get anything?" "That is correct. You can keep your lives. "

Doc Marlin were steamed, he did not like one bit of this. "I don't like being double-crossed. So, I'll just released him back into space. " He breaks the container and sent him back into space. The monster grabs Doc Marlin charging up a powerful beam into his eyes. "Go ahead, kill me, but just to let you know that he wasn't alone when I found him. " The monster stops the charging. "Were more of them Flecies, too?" "They could be. But we have no idea where the remaining Flecies are." He puts down Doc Marlin and coughed. "But maybe I can find more of them." "How?"

Doc smiles, "The escape pod has a traceable device inside, and he probably went home, where there might be tons of Flecies. " The monster hums as he heard the scenario. Doc Marlin prepares his weapon and adjusted the uniform. "When we're entering wherever he might be, we can ambush them and you can appear in the atmosphere and eat all of the Flecies you want. " They went back to their space bikes and tune on their tracking device. "Remember, we should get rewards after the ambush is over. " The monster was agreeing by humming.

They took off and followed the escape pod that Doc Marlin activated. "So, boss, do you really think that we're going to get rewarded?" Asked the soldier. "We better, because I would hate to eliminate my business partners, unless I don't really need them anymore. " The Seiberts were already in space, but they couldn't wait wreck havoc. Doc Marlin activate his communication device, "Hey guys, I need your help with a mission. Meet me in the nearest destination. " Is the Seiberts going to extinct the Flecies? And will they have rewards afterwards? Find out...


	12. Chapter 12

In Bronton, Rour returned from the dungeon on the other side of the planet. He went back to his loft and contacted the president, "President Werai? Are you there? " There was no response, Rour takes deep breaths. "Werai? Do you copy? " Again, there was no response. There was a loud crash coming from the outside. Rour quickly runs out there and grabbed his flash-banger.

The escape pod missile harshly landed on Bronton. It was the student that they were looking for, he seems shooken up on the experience. "Are you ok?" Asked Rour. He was too scared to answer. "What happened?" Rour was trying to make the student feel better. "I'll tell you what happened. They must have tortured him for a while, " said the surprising Werai. "President Werai, I've been trying to contact you, but you didn't answer." "I couldn't have any communication devices on the special spaceship. "

Meanwhile in space, Doc Marlin gathered around his men and plans on surrounding the planet to prevent anyone to get out. "Hey boss, do you think we'll have enough to take them down?" the soldier asked. "We have to, or this plan might not work, so you better hope this enough. Just aim your weapons whoever's not us. " The others were just arriving. Almost all of them had came together.

"Now, this is what I want to see: A group that looks intimidating and threatening at the same time! With your help, we will get what we want! " The entire Seibert is here. They all loaded their aerial laser from the front of their space bikes. "Ok, don't shoot until I give the signal! We can't kill the Flecies, only the people who stops us. Now, on my demand, we go when I say go. Ready? Go! " The Seiberts are just entering the planet. It's going to be a crazy ride once the battle has started. Do you think Doc Marlin will win? Find out...


	13. Chapter 13

Inside the school, Keela was discussing about the Nebula Pursuit and everyone was still shooken on it. "Will we ever find him?" Asked Willow. "We just have to believe, Willow. There is not much that we can do, " responded Keela. "Unless he comes out of nowhere, I'm afraid we'll never find him. " Rour walks to Keela with news, "I think you'll like who I have here. "

The student came out behind him while looking messy. Everyone gasped and got out of their seats. They started hugging him and crying as he was feeling a little tired. Keela dusting him off and hugging him, "Clem, what has happened to you?" "A group...has put me...in a spatial container...that made me feel uncomfortable. " While everything was peachy fine, president Werai came to the classroom and surprise the class. "Look, it's the president, " exclaims Keela. Werai were hugging the kids and started hugging Keela. "Nice to see all of you again, " he said.

Rour whispered to Werai, "I don't think it's over, something is not right with this." "I know; my men is picking up some interference in space like an army is coming. " Rour looks at both the kids and Keela, "Guys, we have to find a safe place. There's a chance that an entire army might invade this planet. So, if you don't mind, I would like to-" There was a crash outside with lasers shooting at everything. "Keela, I need you to hide the kids from them, ok?" She agrees. "We have to get out here, " Werai notifies Rour. They both got out of there and try to fight.

Back to Keela, she puts the kids in the secret safety room, just in case of an emergency. "Ok, is that everybody?" They all looked at each other and shrugged, meaning that they have counted, but don't know. "Wait! Where's Lino?!" screamed Willow. Lino got his second backpack and tried on his exoskeleton suit, so that he can help out with Rour and Werai. Lino even packed in a weapon, but it doesn't work unless the suit is powered on. He wanted to be the hero like his former parents. Challenging as the fight is, which team will win, the Seiberts or the Flecies? Find out...


	14. Chapter 14

The Seiberts were really causing a lot of damage. President Werai and Rour uses their weapons to stop them. Doc Marlin spotted them, shooting at his vehicle. "I guess I'll teach them a lesson. " He activated a multi leveled blaster that can blow a hole to the planet. President Werai also noticed it, "Rour, they have that blaster. If he uses enough power, it could destroy this side of the planet. " Rour gulps.

The blaster started charging up while the fight is going on. The others trapped some of the Flecies by using the indestructible net. "Well, unless we can destroy the machine, we're doomed, " said Werai. As the blaster was done charge, Lino shoots his sulfur flares at the blaster, which created a malfunction to the machine. President Werai couldn't believe his eyes on what he just saw, "Did Lino save us?" Rour replied, "I think so, sir. "

They all huddled together and discuss some things. "Lino, you are supposed to just hide, " worried the president. "I can't, I want to save my friends and family. Even if it means sacrificing myself. " "Hello Werai, long time no see, " said Doc Marlin. "You haven't aged a day, Doc Marlin, " said the sassy president. "So, shall we finish this battle?" Asked Doc Marlin. "Bring it. " While they're having a bout, Rour and Lino were running, looking for cover.

Lino noticed that the netted Flecies were being taken away. Rour looks at the sky for a second, and next, Lino was gone. He jumped onto the ship and tries to blend in. Rour was panicking because he couldn't find a spaceship to follow him or get him off. The remaining Flecies were either missed or hiding really well. Now, 13-year-old Lino is all alone in space with a terrorist group. Will Lino be able to save the people or will his bravery might cost them their lives? Find out..


	15. Chapter 15

In space, Lino held on the rocket where most of the Flecies were trapped in. He sees Doc Marlin traveling in space with his henchmen. They were waiting for the portal that absorbs them into the dark dimension. A portal has appeared above them, thus sucking everything and everyone up there. Lino couldn't believe his eyes when all of this was happening.

Just when the portal was about to close, Gringy was flying in space and spotted the portal. She blasted a potential capsule at the portal, so that it will not close. She goes in there to stop them. The monster was still weak from lack of food, the rocket full of Flecies appeared with them. Doc Marlin opens it with them in it. When they came close to the monster, Lino jumps up and shot his sulfur flares. It hits the monster, but it was temporarily effective. Doc Marlin uses his stun laser and paralyzed Lino. "Look what we have here: A boy dressed in armor trying to save the day, " said Doc Marlin. The monster grabs a Flecie and swallow one. "No!" He exclaims.

"See what happens when you try to be a hero? Bad things. Now, you're next. " The monster grabs Lino and opens its mouth. Gringy shoots down the lasers and hit the monster, letting go Lino. The rest of the Flecies fought back at them, while Gringy catches him in the cruiser spaceship. "How did you know that I was in danger?" "I spotted you guys in Bronton and decided to play the hero."

The monster threw dark energy at them. Doc Marlin and his soldiers surrendered, "We're not done yet. We'll be back. " They flew out of there. They all went to Gringy spaceship and saw that the monster was charging the dark energy again. She took off as soon as possible. The dark energy hits the stern of the cruiser. This was a close call for all of them. The potential capsule wore off as they left. Looks like they may have saved the day with this one. I guess there is only one thing left...


	16. Chapter 16

In Bronton, Gringy and Lino both got medals from the president for their bravery against a terrorist group. The audience were clapping for the heroes. "Thank you for saving our planet. We may have lost one of our soldiers, but he would want us to keep fighting. " Both Gringy and Lino shakes their head.

"But as for now, let us commend our heroes as they walk away with their medals. " Rour was clapping for them while approaching towards them, "Well, I'd never thought that I would see you two fighting. What are the odds?" "I was born a fighter, Rour, I protect people, " said Gringy. Willow went close to Lino, "You are so brave, Lino. You risked your life for others." "So, your name is Willow, isn't it?" "Yes." "Well, Willow, I'm glad that you're looking out for my friend. You're really a nice girl. " They both shake hands, Lino looks astonished.

Lino's adoptive parents ran and hugged him, "What happened? We had that you went up there." "It's ok, mom; I saved everyone. " They hugged again. Lino had to go with his parents, but before he goes, he gave Gringy a kiss on the cheek. " She held her cheek and was smiling nonstop. "Looks like things are looking great, huh?" President Werai said sarcastically. They all took a nice little walk as peace was here.

On the other side of the planet, the guards were looking everywhere. "Alright, I don't want to hear a sound out of either of you. " The guard get up and check Barton's cell. As he came close to it, Canvawn knocks the guard unconscious, breaking Barton and Sobla out of there. "How did I do?" Asked Canvawn. "You did fine, now shut up and let's get out of here quietly. " They have found a secret way to get outside. "Well, we're finally free. "

As they were celebrating, a dark force was inside Barton's mind. Seconds later, he snapped back to reality. "Let's build a machine, but not just any machine; a machine that will make the entire Vlairs more powerful. " A dark force opened up his consciousness and using it to make Vlairs immortal and spatial creatures a lot powerful. The final sequel will come in late April or early May.


End file.
